thevampsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Heart
Wild Heart is a song by British pop rock band The Vamps. It was released in the United Kingdom on 19 January 2014 as the second single from their debut studio album Meet The Vamps. Background "Wild Heart" was written by all four members of The Vamps along with Amund Bjørklund, Espen Lind, Ben Harrison, Ibrahim "Ayb" Asmar, and Jamie Scott. There are eight different versions of the track to purchase, including one featuring vocals from English singer Pixie Lott. When asked about writing the song by MTV News, guitarist James McVey expained: "We really enjoyed making previous single Can We Dance but with Wild Heart we kind of experimented more with musical genre in the sense that we added a banjo and mandolin. We like to try and push ourselves into directions to try new things really and we've gone for more of a folky vibe so we hope people like it. We like to think it's a feel good song I guess." Frontman Bradley Simpson admitted that the song "influenced the rest of the album sound almost just because it was such a key song for us." Critical Reception Lewis Corner of Digital Spy gave the song a mixed review, stating: "Tonight we'll dance/ I'll be yours and you'll be mine," frontman Bradley croons over Mumford & Sons-lite guitars and beats; the kind that have been thrust firmly into the mainstream by 1D, Ed Sheeran and even Avicii in recent years. We don't blame them though as the formula has an undeniable success rate - and while 'Wild Heart' is far from pushing any kind of boundaries, you'll be hard pushed to get it out of your head anytime soon." Chart Performance On 23 November, the song debuted at number six on the Irish Singles Chart. It then debuted at number three on the UK Singles Chart three days later, giving The Vamps their second consecutive UK top 3 hit. Music Video A "live video" was uploaded to YouTube on 22 July 2013. The official music video was directed by Dean Sherwood. It was uploaded to YouTube on 3 December 2013. As of March 2014, it has over 6 million views. The Vamps - Wild Heart (Live at Westfield London) Wild Heart Official Lyric Video Wild Heart Feat. Pixie Lott (Teaser) The Vamps - Wild Heart Behind The Scenes Wild Heart Featuring Pixie Lott Track listing *'Wild Heart – Single' #"Wild Heart" – 3:11 *'Wild Heart – EP' #"Wild Heart" (Nashville Mix) – 3:11 #"Five Colours in Her Hair" – 2:57 #"Twist & Shout" – 2:39 #"Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?" – 2:40 *'Wild Heart (feat. Pixie Lott) – Single' #"Wild Heart" (feat. Pixie Lott) – 3:39 *'Wild Heart (Live) - Single' #"Wild Heart" (Live) – 3:23 *'Wild Heart (Tristan Animal Version) – Single' #"Wild Heart" (Tristan Animal Version) – 3:12 *'Wild Heart (James & Connor Version) - Single' #"Wild Heart" (James & Connor Version) – 3:11 *'Wild Heart (Digital Dog Remix) - Single' #"Wild Heart" (Digital Dog Remix) – 3:11 *'Wild Heart (Nashville Remix) - Single' #"Wild Heart" (Nashville Remix) – 3:11 Charts Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Songs from Meet The Vamps